Daughter of Revenge
Daughter of Revenge Part 1 Birds twittering. Olive trees swaying. Kids laughing. A perfectly normal day at the J.Paul Getty Villa in Los Angeles, and I was miserable. My name was Sophie Reyes, member of the Ramona Girls Academy in Montebello. This field trip was supposed to be fun, but my school is filled with snotty girls out to spoil my fun. And when they do, I just might lose it. You see, I have this weird way of getting back at people I don't care for. Like with the time when I made Laura Bellweather's nose break by just wishing for it. I was just thinking: 'I hope Laura's perfect little nose breaks...and wallah, it did. Our guide led us into another hall, pausing at a statue of a woman stepping on the head of her enemy. The tour guide pauses. "Here is a statue of the Greek goddess Nemesis,patron of revenge and retribution. I throw a fact at the tour guide. "Nemesis, derivative of Nemesis, an unbeatable enemy?" The tour guide smiles. "Wow, you are smart, sweety !" She exclaims. "Here's a special treat for you!" She tosses me one of those cool Getty Pens with water in it that light up."Thanks" I smirk at Laura as I slip the pen into the pocket of my leather jacket. Laura smirks back. "I do LOVE reading about Greek mythology. She tells the tour guide. "And I DO know a lot about revenge !" she smirks at me. Revenge. If only she knew. I hope a hornet flies in here. I hope it freaks her out. In a few seconds a hornet lands on her shoes. A horde of squealing girls back up. I turn away to look at a mosaic. Silence falls. I turn around and gasp. Laura is glowing, literally glowing. Did I do something to hurt her ? Her face changes until she's a huge woman, six feet tall and dressed in a flowing Greek tunic. What's even scarier is that she's holding a wicked looking battle axe as tall as I am. The people in the area scream and back up. Laura, or what was Laura picks up the battle axe and twirls in her hands, eyeing me with contempt. "Do you know me, Sophia Cassandra Reyes ? She hisses "I am Clmynestra, the vengeful wife, killer of the prophetess Cassandra of Troy and her lover, my traitorous husband, Agamemnon !" she hefts the axe. "The first blood of a demigod spilled on this museum!" She charges at me. I think fast. Running out into the fountain area, I think revenge. I wish I had a weapon to kill that...thing with ! I finish. An artist's palatte knife appears in my palm. Okay Okay! I love art and all, but A palatte knife ? Some weapon. But Clymnestra is getting closer, and I jab the palate knife at her chest. It elongates into a cruved sword with a silver handle. I swipe it at her,and I leave a hole in her shoulder. She howls. I back up and topple into the fountain. I haul myself to the surface. I'm dead. Clymnestra sneers trumiphantly her battle axe at my throat. "Time to wave goodbye Sophia Reyes!" She raises the axe to strike. I grab my palatte knife and push it againist the axe. "No !" I say. "You do not get to kill me today! In fact you deserve to...explode !" That was a random thought, but it worked...too well. Clymnestra dissipates with a bang like a supernova and I'm thrown off my feet into the fountain. When my vision clears, I'm in someone's arms. A boy about sixteen, three years older than me, stares down at my face. I'm ready to stab him with my palatte knife/sword when he stops. "No" he says."It's okay, you're safe now." he drops me back onto he fountain and I blindly follow him to our transport system...which happen to be...flying horses? Okay, now I'm going crazy. He seats me on one and we take off. I feel dizzy. A girl with blonde hair grips my arm firmly. "What's your name?" She asks. I explain to her all the crazy things that have been happening to be lately. She nodes like nothing's wrong and explains about demigod and Greek gods and all sorts of hullabaloo. She asks:"Anything strange been happening to you lately?" I nodd "While first, I was in the museum, and then this crazy lady comes chasing me around with a battle axe, I make her explode by just saying she deserves so." Annabeth nods.Like it's completly normal. I'm introduced to the other kid here, Percy Jackson. We then coast down on what appears to be...Long Island. In New York. Wow. Annabeth then explains about how I'm a demigod, half human half god. I feel like laughing as we walk down the road to this so-called summer camp. I'm deffinatly not half god. I'm a nerdy loner who hangs out in the library at recess. But the camp looks nicer than I expected. There are all the kids milling about about this cool marble fountain. Annabeth is talking with a centaur called Chrion when everyone stops and stares. Namely at me. "What?!" I ask irritably. I hate it when people stare at me for no apparent reason. I glance up and my hair is on fire! A blazing image floats above my head, a pair of scales with Greek letters floating around them. The image fades. Chiron stares at me and says in a slow, solemn voice. "Hail Sophia Cassandra Reyes, daughter of Nemesis, lady of justice, goddess of revenge. Category:Prophecy